1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a gaming cloth and devices for securing the cloth to a gaming table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gaming tables are typically overlaid with a cloth cover having the gaming symbols formed on the top surface thereof. For example, a roulette gaming table cloth will have the wheel numbers formed on the cloth surface enabling the players to place bets on the symbol corresponding to the selected wheel number.
The cloth covers currently in use are attached to the table surfaces by stapling the cover edges to the sides of the table, (alternately, drawstrings may be used for securing the cloth to round tables).
Due to the extensive use of the table, the cloth cover tends to wear out over a period of time. The table cloth thus must be replaced which requires workers to first spend time in removing the staples, removing the cloth, fitting the new cloth over the table and then stapling the cloth edges to the table sides. The time and labor involved in removing and then replacing the cloth covers is a significant cost to the casino owners.
What is thus desired is to provide a gaming table cloth which is attached to a gaming table in a manner where it can be easily and quickly replaced when necessary.